


Podfic of Cherry Lips by blackkat

by RinRin



Category: Naruto
Genre: (Madara's just dumb), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Argumentative bastards, Crossdressing, Heel Kink, Humor, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Vague Romance, assumed incest, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Podfic of Cherry Lips by blackkatAuthor Summary: "Tobirama doesn't give a dame about gender roles and gender-assigned clothing.  Madara really, really doesn't mind.
(Or, Tobirama in thigh-highs and heels.  Madara's a fan.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherry Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047231) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



To download the podfic click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mqe6phkng1qnznp/Cherry+Lips+by+Blackkat.m4a).

 

Also, I apologize for the fact that you can hear my breathing on this.


End file.
